mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrogen
"Close range fighter robot proficient in melee combat. Possesses flame generation ability, and can attack through self-detonation." '''- Stage Select Description '''Pyrogen, serial number Mighty No. 1, is a robot with fire and explosion based abilities and the first created by Dr. White as part of the Mighty Robot line. Appearance Pyrogen's body is covered in gas burners. When they are lit, his body becomes engulfed in a large flame. He has a flame on his head that constantly burns. He is 223cm/7ft 4 inches tall, and weighs 236kg/520lbs. Story When a virus suddenly causes nearly every robot in the United States to go berserk, Pyro is among the many robots afflicted, becoming feral and aggressive. He rampages through an oil platform, attempting to ignite it. Beck is sent by to the oil platform by Dr. White to locate Pyro and purify him of the viral code. Pyro attacks Beck in a rage, but is eventually defeated and brought back to his senses. After Pyro is defeated, he will go to the Water Works Bureau to locate Cryosphere and assist Beck by melting the ice and starting the Bureau back up. After all of the infected Mighty Numbers have been cured of the virus, Pyro joins them and Dr. White in an attack on the Cherry Dynamics Robot Factory to shut down the production of malfunctioning robots. After Beck defeats Trinity at the Battle Colosseum, Pyro is sent alongside the other Mighty Numbers to recover her and Beck from the collapsing structure. Personality While under the effects of a virus that makes robots go berserk, Pyro becomes wild and violent. He rampages through an oil platform simply for the sake of burning as much as he can, and expresses anger when Beck, decidedly not on fire, arrives to confront him. As the first of the robot created in the Mighty Number line, Pyro is considered the eldest sibling of the Mighty Numbers and has a suitably leader-like personality. Abilities Pyrogen has control over fire. He can ignite the burners on his body to give himself a powerful flame armour. Pyrogen also has the ability to instantly ignite his burners to create an explosion around himself. He can also leave fire pillars in his wake after running. Development At the start of Pyrogen's development, the team decided to make a fire-based boss. Specificaly, they wanted his entire body to be like a flaming sun or furnace. Kimo Kimo came up with a sun, furnace and boxer based robot. After lots of trial and error, Inafune drew a sketch as a counter-proposal. Inafune felt it would be fun if Pyrogen's design was a flaming, muscle mass, only to reveal a thin frame of gas burners that make the flames. His non-flamed design is based on the top of a Zippo-style lighter. Trivia *Pyrogen and the first 5 Mighty Robots you encounter in the game all appear to be a throwbacks to the first 6 Robot Masters from Mega Man. Mighty No. 1 has the most in common with his supposed predecessor Fire Man. Like Fire Man, Pyrogen's design was based off of a zippo lighter where Fire Man was believed to be based off of a torch or a knight. He also has some similarities of Heat Man as well as FlameMan.EXE from the Mega Man Battle Network series and Apollo Flame from the Mega Man Star Force series. Gallery MN9_MightyNo1-1.jpg|Mighty No. 1's Design MN9_MightyNo1-2.jpg|Mighty No. 1 coated in flames 14.jpg|Chibi Pyrogen from Mighty Gunvolt 20160626235800_1.jpg Concept Art MN9_MightyNo1-3.jpg|Concept art of Sun, Furnace and Boxer versions of Mighty No. 1 MN9_MightyNo1-4.jpg|Concept art of wrestler-like armor for Mighty No. 1MN9_MightyNo1-5.jpg|Inafune's Mighty No. 1 Sketch Category:Characters Category:Mighty Robots Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Bosses